As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many structural components of information handling systems, such as chasses, and in particular such structural components visible from the exterior of information handling systems, may be manufactured with materials and processes intended to be aesthetically pleasing to a consumer. For example, carbon fiber material thermoset in plastic is often used in information handling system chasses. However, current processes for manufacturing such components is often hampered with inefficiency and lower-than-desired yields.
For example, in existing approaches, an information handling system chassis is often manufactured by forming a carbon-fiber reinforced polymer which is then subject to an insertion molding process in which features of a chassis are formed on the carbon-fiber reinforced polymer (e.g., mechanical components for coupling other components of the information handling system to the chassis) using a resin adhesive. One problem with the insertion molding process is that as the resin cools, it may shrink or distort the carbon-fiber reinforced polymer, requiring a step of flattening the part after insertion molding. Excessive distortion may lead to large gaps in the final assembly, and a poor aesthetic.
As another example, in existing approaches, a painting process may be used to improve aesthetics of the carbon-fiber reinforced polymer (e.g., to cover surface defects of the carbon-fiber laminate). Surface painting adds time and cost to manufacturing, and defects in the painting process (e.g., particle contamination) may lead to decreased yields.